Memories of an Angel
by Umma4ever
Summary: Kratos' past has come back to haunt him during the Journey of World Regeneration. The memories that he's kept hidden for the past 14 years has finally come out, all when he met a boy with the name "Lloyd."
1. Fragments

A/N: Hey guys, welcome to my first Tales of Symphonia Fan Fiction. So basically after playing ToS I fell in love with Kratos (sorry to all my other fictional crushes...). So naturally- what any major otaku would do- is do their research on such a topic. I've played the game through and took good notes on how Kratos would express his feelings. If you've ever taken a psychology class, or are familiar with the Myers Briggs Test, you would figure that Kratos would be an INTJ type. I recommend taking the test, it's a lot of fun and you can develop characters a lot better that way- sorry getting off topic here. Anyways, mainly I created this story cause I wanted to tell a story of Kratos' past with Lloyd and Anna. Just warning everyone, that **a lot of the dialogue I took from the manga/game**, so if you aren't into fan fictions that follow the story step-by-step then I'd recommend reading another story... However, if you are alright with that, then by all means I hope you enjoy this fan fiction.

**This fan fiction contains MAJOR SPOILERS, so if you haven't finished the game, I'd get that done and then read this fan fiction! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time, there existed a giant tree that was the source of mana. A war, however, caused this tree to wither away, and a hero's life was sacrificed in order to take its place. The Goddess left the Angels with this edict. "You must wake me, for if I should sleep, the world shall be destroyed." The Angels bore the Chosen One, who headed towards the tower that reached up unto the heavens and that marked the beginning of the Regeneration of the World.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Fragments <strong>

"Get back!" Lloyd shouted as his friend, the proclaimed Fledgling Chosen, entered the battle to aid him. She was about to make her move, but cried out as soon as the large soldier was about to crush her. Lloyd quickly ran over to help her. "Colette!" He screamed and managed to block the soldier's attack in time. However, he was shortly knocked backwards by the soldier's brute strength. His back had hit the wall of the temple and thought everything was over.

"Die!" The soldier screamed as he raised his weapon high in the air.

'This is it…' Lloyd thought and closed his eyes expecting his very life to end. He could hear the swooshing of the weapon coming down towards him and then a clank. He opened his eyes and there stood a man who easily had blocked the soldier's fatal attack. 'What? This person…' Lloyd looked at the man's back and was baffled by it. 'That back… Where have I…'

Before he could finish his train of thought, the man in front of him interrupted him. "… This opponent is too much for you." The man stated. He turned his head back to Lloyd, revealing his face. "Step Back."

"What?" Humiliated, Lloyd could only question what this man was implying.

"You fool!" The soldier's voice cried out. The man's attention went back to the opponent. "You must have a death wish…" He cried out and was ready to attack him again.

Once again the man blocked his attack without any effort. Lloyd looked at the man with bewilderment. The man moved back and sprinted towards the soldier, releasing a fatal attack on him.

"In… Incredible!" Lloyd's elven friend Genis shouted in amazement. "That person… In an instant…!" Lloyd stopped listening feeling a sense of rejection towards his friends.

Soon Lloyd, his friends, and Colette's grandmother, Phaidra, were standing in front of the man, praising his aid.

"… Thank you so much for saving the chosen. How can we ever thank you…" Phaidra said with much relief in her voice.

Colette bowed her head towards the man. "Thank you for saving me!" She raised her head back up with her usual smile. However, Lloyd was able to see that she was wounded from the fight.

"I see." The man stated. Lloyd directed his attention back towards him. "So this girl is the next chosen."

"Yes… Ah!" Colette remembered the reason of why she was there. "That's right! I have to go accept the oracle…" She said.

"But the priests that were to accompany you on the trial all fell at the hands of the desians." Phaidra interjected.

"Then I'll take on the job of protecting Colette." Lloyd said, volunteering himself for the job.

Colette turned her attention to her friend. "Lloyd…"

"Is it alright with you?" He asked.

Colette smiled and nodded. "Yes! Thanks!" She replied.

Colette's grandmother frowned at this idea. "Lloyd… I would be uneasy with just you…"

Outraged by her comment, Lloyd spurted at the elder woman. "HEY! THAT'S RUDE PHAIDRA!"

"It's true…"

The man looked over towards Lloyd feeling trapped at the possible idea in his head. "… Your… Name is Lloyd…?" He asked.

Lloyd turned back at the man. "…Uh, Yeah." He admitted. However still angered by him he continued on. "You should state your own name before you ask for someone else's." He stated.

The man looked over towards the side. "… I'm Kratos. A wandering mercenary." Answering Lloyd's request. "As long as you can pay me, I'll accept the job of guarding the chosen." He finished.

Phaidra thought it through. "…Hmm… It can't be helped. Please do…" Is all she could say, since the thought of Lloyd protecting Colette alone troubled her a lot more than placing her in the hands of the strong mercenary in front of her.

"Of course you'll come too, Genis!" Lloyd said volunteering his friend without consent.

Genis stepped back a bit. "Eeh? I... I have to come?"

Kratos looked over at the two boys and shook his head sighing. "…This isn't a field trip, you know…" He said not looking forward to the task of watching these two boys.

Pissed off at Kratos, all Lloyd could think was 'That guy's so full of himself!' However he continued to look at the man's back. '…But what was that feeling I had just now…?' He asked himself.

Kratos walked inside the temple and looked at the ground. "Lloyd…" He muttered the boy's name. 'The same name and roughly the same age…' He looked back up and shook his head. 'No, it's impossible for him to be alive...' With that thought taken care of he turned around and watched as the two boys and the Chosen enter the temple so that the Chosen can accept the oracle and begin the Journey of World Regeneration.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah if you couldn't tell... This whole chapter was practically from the manga/game, with a tad bit of creativity given by me... towards the end. This is more of an introduction, the next chapter is going to have a lot more wonderful creativeness (and more dialogue from the manga/game)! So stay tuned and review~! :D


	2. A Familiar Name

A/N: Hey guys, next chapter is here~!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or any of the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>A Familiar Name<strong>

"We of Cruxis bless this event, and hereby bestow the Tower of Salvation upon Sylvarant!" The angel Remiel spoke and raised his hand over towards the distant mountains. The group turned and there stood the famous tower, one that seems to go on forever into the sky. The Journey of Regeneration has begun.

"…So that's the Tower of Salvation." Lloyd stated observing the strange tower.

"Now the world will be saved…!" Genis replied with delight.

"Chosen of Regeneration, Colette!" Colette looked up at Remiel. "Unlock the seals that guard the tower of salvation and climb its stairs to heaven in distant lands!" He ordered.

Colette closed her eyes and placed her hands in prayer. "… As the chosen, I humbly accept this task." She stated.

"… Very good." Remiel stated. "We of Cruxis shall grant you the power of the angels with each seal you unlock." He continued. "Once you are reborn as an angel, this eroded world shall be regenerated." He finished.

'World Regeneration…!" Lloyd said, slightly excited about this event.

"Thank you. I swear on my life I will regenerate the world." Colette vowed.

"First head south, to the seal of fire. Offer your prayers in that distant land." Remiel commanded.

"Yes, Lord Remiel."

"We shall meet again at the next seal, Chosen of Mana!" And with this the acceptance of the oracle has been completed; now Colette's real journey was about to begin.

* * *

><p><em>The Goddess had left the Angels with an edict. And the Angels bore the Chosen One, who headed towards the tower that reached up unto the heavens, and that marked the beginning of the Regeneration of the World.<em>

* * *

><p>Many things had happened throughout the day. Iselia was full of excitement seeing the Tower of Salvation standing proudly across Sylvarant's sky. The only one that was angered was Lloyd. It has been announced that Raine and Kratos were to escort Colette on her journey and Lloyd was to stay put. Genis and Lloyd left Colette's house and walked over towards the gates of the city.<p>

"By the way, Lloyd, you're going home now, right?" Genis asked.

Lloyd looked over towards Genis. "Hm? Yeah." He said confused at where this conversation was going.

" Can I go part of the way with you?" He asked.

Lloyd thought about this for a moment. "…Sure, you need to go somewhere?" The only place he could think was his house.

"Yep… I'm going to see a friend." He stated.

The two walked, but was stopped by an animal of some kind. "Noishe? What are you doing here… I told you to wait outside the village!" He said angry at the fuss his pet makes.  
>"Ah there it is!" A voice called out. Lloyd turned and saw the town guard running towards them. "He-y! I've been telling you, don't let that weird creature into this village!" He demanded.<p>

Genis rubbed his head from the fall. "Lloyd, have you been riding on Noishe to come here again?" He asked knowing his friend.

"Noishe is a dog!" He said angrily at the guard.

"Ahh… sorry. He just doesn't look like a dog…" The guard admitted. "Oh Lloyd. You haven't wandered into the Human Ranch and played around there, have you?" He asked.

This comment startled Genis. "The Ranch? Like Hell I would!" Lloyd stated knowing the peace treaty that Iselia and the Desians have. "Right Genis?"

"O-Of course!" Genis said alarmed. "L…Let's get going already, Lloyd."

Lloyd thought for a moment. "Hm aah, right. They attacked the Chosen at the temple, even with the non-aggression treaty in effect." He stated towards the guard.

"Beware of those Desians." The guard warned.

"Got it." And with that the two made their way through the forest.

Genis revealed to Lloyd that he's been sneaking food to a prisoner at the Human Ranch in Iselia for some time now. The two walked over towards the side of the ranch and met up with the woman called Marble. She explained to Lloyd about how they placed exspheres on the prisoners. Lloyd realized that hers lacked a key crest and decided to get his father, Dirk, to make her a key crest so that she wouldn't suffer from the illness that the exsphere could give people.

Before they could speak more, a Desian guard noticed the two boys on the other side of the gate talking to Marble. Without having time to think of a proper plan, Lloyd grabbed Genis and placed him on Noishe. The two jumped down the cliff, leaving Lloyd with the Desian guards. Lloyd grabbed his two wooden swords and battled against the Desians. He managed to battle the few that were present, however soon more began to notice the Iselian teenager messing around near the gates of the ranch. He headed for the cliff and jumped off, startling the other Desians.

Genis and Noishe went back towards Lloyd and Genis apologized to his friend that he got him in the mess in the first place. Lloyd brushed it off and the two headed away from the place.

Back at the Human Ranch, a Desian ran up to his leader stating that they couldn't find the boy.

"Analyze the data from the Gate Surveillance System." His leader stated.

The Desian nodded. "Yes sir!" He stated and ran back inside.

The leader observed the cliff. "…That jump. How did a mere human make that kind of jump-?" He wondered, thinking that any regular person would die from a cliff like that.

Lloyd had finally reached his house and went up to a grave. "I'm home, Mom." He greeted and walked inside the house to see his dad and talk about all of the events that had happened this day.

Kratos wondered throughout the town. He looked towards the mountains and could see the Human Ranch sitting on top of it.

'Ple…ase, Krato…s while I… While I still have my consciousness… Kill me. Kill me…! Please…!' That voice continued to play through his head. He rubbed his temples hoping that the memory would subside- that painful memory that occurred fourteen years ago.

'Daddy, where are we going? I'm tired of seeing no town…' Another voice entered. It was the voice of his son. "Lloyd…" He sighed the name. Then he thought back on the boy he met today. 'That boy… his name is Lloyd as well. My Lloyd was not born in this town, so the chance of there being another Lloyd is pretty high. Still… that boy and Lloyd are roughly the same age… I wonder what my Lloyd would've looked or acted like at this age. I hope he wouldn't have become a nuisance like this Lloyd…' He chuckled at the idea. He then realized that he hasn't chuckled like that in a long time. 'Lloyd… Anna…'

"Mr. Kratos!" A voice called him back to reality. He turned around and there was the Chosen and the young elven boy. "Is it alright if I go to Lloyd's house for a bit. I want to talk to him before I leave tomorrow…" The girl asked.

Kratos thought for a moment. From what Phaidra told him, Lloyd lived outside the town in the forest. "Alright, but I shall accompany you." He said.

Colette smiled. "Great! Genis, come on!"

"Wait, if you are going to see Lloyd I will accompany you as well. Genis has a tendency to go over to Lloyd's place and not come back till the next day…"

"That's Lloyd wanting me to stay over since he gets bored so easily…" Genis argued.

"Well let's get going!" Colette stated and headed over towards the gate.

"We'll be passing the Human Ranch area, so everyone stay close." Raine warned.

Genis nervously nodded. "Alright."

The group headed through the forest and managed to get to Lloyd's house as soon as the night sky appeared.

"So this is where that boy Lloyd lives…" Kratos stated looking at the premises.

"Yup! Dirk built this house himself when he found Lloyd." Colette stated and walked up to the house.

'Dirk? I've heard of that name…' He remembered faintly talking about a person with that name in the past. He continued looking through the area and spotted a grave.

"Alright I'll knock on the-"

"You don't have to hit me!" Lloyd's voice shouted on the other side of the door.

"Lloyd, wait!"

The door opened, and knocked Colette backwards. Lloyd looked outside and saw his friend on the ground, with a scrape on her forehead. "Colette?" He asked as he picked her up from the ground.

"We're here to!" Genis' voice shouted and Lloyd looked up to see Professor Raine, Genis, and Kratos all standing close by.

"Oh… let me guess… you heard that just now?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, because of me, you-"

Lloyd cut off Genis. "It's okay. It's not your fault." He replied.

"… Lloyd, you should go speak to Colette." Raine stated, knowing that if it gets too dark, the danger of monsters would increase making it difficult to get back to town. "We'll wait here…"

"Alright." And with that the two made there way onto the terrace.

The others roamed around, Genis went over to play with Noishe and Raine went over towards the small creek lost in her own thoughts for tomorrow.

Meanwhile, Kratos went over to the grave that he spotted. He walked towards it and saw what the name on the headstone was: ANNA. His heart skipped a beat. He was standing at his wife's grave. He kneeled down in front of it and closed his eyes. 'Anna…'

The memories that he has attempted to lock inside came flowing back to him. The first time they met, the time they fell in love, the time when they had a son, and all the other good times that they once shared. Then the painful memories of her death, that one event had covered all of those wonderful memories and turned them into painful ones.

A tear slid down Kratos' cheek. He opened his eyes and shared a painful smile at the grave. "Even now Anna… you have been the only one to make me feel these emotions…" He whispered softly, so that only he and this grave could hear. With that Kratos got back up and walked back towards the others.

"I wonder where Kratos went?" Colette asked Lloyd, who had a look of irritation across his face. "Mr. Kratos-" She tried calling out.

"Are we going back?" Kratos asked her.

Colette blinked and nodded. "Ah, yes!"

Lloyd then noticed that he had come from his mother's grave. "…Were you at my Mom's grave?" He asked.

Kratos blinked and remembered that this was Lloyd's house. "… Is that your mother's grave?" He asked him.

Lloyd nodded. "Uh huh."

Kratos thought for a moment. This Lloyd is in fact his son. "I see." And with that Kratos turned away and walked away from the boy.

"Bye, Lloyd." Colette replied and waved her hand.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow!" He shouted as the two went back to Raine and Genis.

Kratos looked back at the gravestone. '…Anna…' He remembered his wife's smile and gentle eyes that she possessed. He then turned back over towards the boy. Looking at that boy again, he realized that Lloyd still carried that spirit that he had when he was younger. '-Lloyd…'

Back at the Human Ranch the Desians have gone through the documents and video of the boy they saw at the Ranch. "Analyzation of the Front Gate Surveillance System has been completed." A Desian stated to his leader.

The leader went up towards the screen. "... This exsphere..." He said noticing a difference from all of the other exspheres he has seen.

"Is there anything wrong, Lord Forcystus?" The Desian asked not understanding what he's observing.

Forcystus switched to another image of the boy. "... Any information on him?" He asked.

The Desian nodded. "Yes, my lord. His name is Lloyd Irving. He's a child living with a dwarf in the Iselia area." He commented as he read through the reports he's found.

"I see..." Forcystus stated and then turned over to the Desian. "You may leave now."

The Desian thought for a moment. "... Yes sir." Was all he said and left the room. The Desian walked to a corner where no one can see or hear him. He pulled out a communication device. "...This is the one in charge of the Iselia Area speaking."

"What is it?" A voice coming out from the communicator replied.

"I had obtained some rather peculiar information. It seems like there is a special exsphere and the one who obtains this exsphere goes by the name of Lloyd Irving..."

"Lloyd Irving..." The voice repeated. There was complete silence for several seconds. "'Lloyd'? Could it be..."

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter will be out soon, so stayed tuned and review~!


End file.
